


The Fallen Paragon Part #1

by Royxec



Series: The Fallen Paragon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, supernatural fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royxec/pseuds/Royxec
Summary: Exhausted from a long series of chained back-to-back Hunts, as well as taunted by a yearning for a more stable life, Sam Winchester begins to reminisce about the good old days of his College years; prior until everything changed in one unforgettable night. So in effort to sate his ever growing desire, Sam swallowed his fears and began to long process of attempting to reconcile with those he once knew before the chaotic shift of both fate and time. And though it seemed hopeless, for the countless faces he once knew had long forgotten him, Sam was able to reconnect with at least one Soul he knew so long ago. And despite the overwhelming distance and prolonged time that that seemed to pass before being able to reply to each new message or text, Sam did his best to keep in touch with his friend regardless of the strain it put on him. Nevertheless, following the 5th dead end case in a row over a group of untraceable Hex-crazy Witches and a collection of missing Hunters, Sam had enough; he needed a break. And he would not take "No" for an answer.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Character(s)
Series: The Fallen Paragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117433
Kudos: 1





	The Fallen Paragon Part #1

**The Fallen Paragon**   
By: Royxec  
  


** Chapter #1: A Long Winded Road Trip **

“Are we there yet, Sam?” Dean groaned, before rolling his eyes in protest from the back seat of the impala. “I’m dying back here!”

“Almost,” Sam replied, glancing at brother in the rear view mirror from the driver’s seat. “We still have few hours or so before we reach our destination. So try and bear it a little longer.”  
“I swear Sammy, if the next song is ‘My Heart Will Go On,’ I will die right here and now from a self inflicted stroke or something.” Dean growled. “But not before I smash dat worthless hybrid DVD/CD you ‘had to have’ for your birthday to smithereens!”  
“I fail to see the threat,” Sam snickered. “Because in the end, if you recall, Cas also bought me a similar gift—her newest album!” Sam then leered back at his brother again in rear view mirror from the driver’s seat with the biggest and most sinister grin he could compose on his handsome face. “Of which in question, I will not hesitate to play the moment you destroy my CD.”  
Dean’s face flushed red while his voice became hoarse with anger. “You are a cruel and sadistic bastard, Sammy!” Dean spat, disgruntled. “After everything I’ve done for you! You willingly put me through this? This hellish torture that not even Alastair himself could compose for me personally!”  
Interrupting before any other unpleasant comments was said between the two brothers, Castiel spoke up, determined to be the peacekeeper rather than remain silent. “Honestly Dean, please stop your complaining.” The blue eyed angel said, before turning his head slightly to look upon his best friend with a stern expression. “We are diving all the way from Lebanon Kansas to New Port California! That’s over a 21 hour drive!”  
“Yah, and being forced to endure Sammy’s music is the worse part of the whole drive!” Dean rebutted. “It’s been 4 hours!”  
“Dean,” Castiel replied softly, his eyes narrowing briefly for a moment or two to glare at Dean with bemusement. “It has only been forty-five minutes since Sam took over driving.”  
Dean did not reply. Instead he swiftly averted his gaze away, refusing to permit either his brother nor Castiel to look at him.  
Pausing first for what seemed like a minute or so to allow Dean to counter his statement, Castiel continued to stare at Dean inquisitively, never once blinking while he waited. Following that, Castiel sighed and continued on. “Regardless Dean,” the blue-eyed angel cooed. “You drove for 10 hours straight without pause, blasting your favorite song albums nonstop back to back as you drove 80 miles per hour down the stretch of roads marked out for us by Sam. You need your rest.”  
“Yah, and you drove for 7 hours after me—following our stay at that crappy motel—so now it’s my turn again!” Dean sputtered. “I’m all good to drive once more! So if Sam would just stop at the next rest stop in Baker, then I could…”  
“Not going to happen, Dean!” Castiel snapped. “You didn’t sleep a wink while I drove!” Castiel reached down into his trench coat’s pocket and pulled out a cassette tape with both his index and middle finger. Waving it back and forth in the air as he displayed it to Dean while he spoke, Castiel shook his head with mild grimace. “Though you said you would sleep during my turn behind the wheel, I know you were just pretending to sleep!” Castiel balked. “You were listening silently with a grin on your face as I played my choice of music for the road trip!”  
“Cause those were great songs!” Dean said, blushing slightly, but otherwise trying to remain stoic. “And you have a good taste in music—unlike Sam here!”  
“I don’t care, Dean!” Castiel spat. “You need your rest! Also, again, it is Sam’s turn to drive—and thus by your own rules set in place by you prior, since this is your car and all—he gets to pick the music!”  
“Oh come on!” Dean grumbled.  
“Enough, Dean,” Castiel rebutted.  
“Then can you at least knock me out or something with your power mojo so I am not forced to listen to this horrid and jarring refrain of lackluster music!”  
“No…” Castiel replied, bluntly.  
“Then thanks a lot, Cas! You just condemned me!” Dean sneered. “You just condemned me to a living Hell where I am forced to listen to the same set of songs endlessly over and over again for eternity so that I can pay for a handful of sins that I didn’t even commit!” Dean threw himself back into his seat, then twisted his head around so that he could glare out the window; forcefully attempting to drown out all he heard by force of will. “Some best friend you are!”  
Confused, but also wounded by Dean’s statement, Castiel shuddered in place. “Wait, I never…” Castiel muttered, attempting to apologize for something he may have said. “I…”  
Nudged slightly by Sam’s arm before he could finish, Castiel turned his focus from Dean and glanced onto Sam. Hoping for an explanation, for he was truly worried he had done something terrible to Dean, the blue-eyed angel waited patiently for an answer.  
“Ignore him Cas,” Sam said kindly. “He doesn’t mean any of it. He is just a sore loser—that is all.”  
Both heard Dean exhale loudly with a disgruntled huff. Following that Dean was utterly silent, his eyes locked on whatever he saw in the distant and constantly passing landscape.  
“Still, I must say… I am confused Sam.” Castiel said, his voice as low as a whisper. “Why is it we are driving all the way out to California? Is it for a case or something?”  
“No Cas,” Sam replied, smiling slightly. “It is so I can see an old college friend of mine—as well as so that we can have a minor vacation at the same time while I am visiting him too.”  
“Oh, do you mean that dark brown-eyed man with the wolf necklace I saw you talking to over the computer on a ‘Doom’ meeting?”  
“‘Zoom’ meeting, Cas. Not doom…” Sam corrected. “But yes, him… He is the one I plan on visiting.”  
“Is something wrong?” Castiel asked, before glazing back onto Dean for a fleeting moment to see if he was still alright. “Is he hurt or require aid from us?”  
“No, Cas…” Sam answered again, this time more bluntly. “Again, just visiting him in person since I’ve only been able to write to or talk to him through a social media outlet for the longest time since our falling out.”  
“Ya yah, Samantha! We get it, you have feelings… And you feel like you neglected your friend and so on.” Dean grumbled. “But I still don’t see why we gotta drive all the way to California to visit him when you could have just did another Zoom meeting and called it even!”  
Sam didn’t respond, instead he just exhaled roughly with a drawn-out sigh. Blinking twice before speaking again, Sam ignored his brother and continued to talk to Castiel.  
“From what I remember him telling me Cas, post college, he became a travel nurse.” Sam said, his focus on the road, and yet still on the conversation firsthand. “As well as a Man of Letters, like us—so to speak.”  
“You mean he is a hunter?” Castiel asked.  
“No Cas, not a hunter,” Sam grunted. “My friend is not cut out to do what we do, sadly.”  
“So is he just weak or something?” Dean said, darting his gaze onto the back of his brother’s head and then onto Cas’s. “Or is he just too inexperienced to survive on his own?”  
“Again no—he just…” Sam paused for a second to think of the correct words he needed to use to explain his dilemma. When he found them, Sam grunted again, then started anew. “He is set in his ways…” Sam mumbled. “And because of it, he really doesn’t see much action anymore unless it is done professionally. Nevertheless, there have been a few odd stories and red flags I have been noticing as of late during our past conversations. Such as a coven of witches near his location hexing hunters with curses. And a sudden surge of ominous sightings of many different types of monster populations, without any hunter retaliation or calls for aid. So foremost: I need to confirm that my friend is safe and he is not being targeted by this curse-happy coven, nor the surge of sighted monsters.”  
“So he is a dumb rookie.” Dean said, his comment coming off much more smug than he meant it to originally be. “And you feel that you need to protect him before he tries to and goes on a hunt by himself to correct the situation.”  
“My friend is many things, but dumb is not one of them.” Sam replied, his voice now sounding much stronger than it was before. “Still, with all these events emerging in motion at the same time… I am worried.”  
“Whatever Samantha…” Dean sneered. “All I know is this all better be worth it in the end—or there will be hell to pay!”

**Author's Note:**

> The Fallen Paragon is a non cannon, Supernatural Fan fiction about the Winchesters and a hunt they never should have chased; for it opened a different story that Chuck himself never desired them to follow. One prior to the Death of Crowley, the birth of Jack, but a parallel to his story that allowed Dean and Cas to fall for one another, and Sam for someone else the was not expecting.


End file.
